


Just for the moment

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tsukasa closes his eyes, just for the moment, and it works, he forgets all trouble that lies ahead for just this sweet moment that Kaito's warm and soft lips are pressing against his own.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Just for the moment

**Author's Note:**

> set in ep 31~

"Didn't I tell you not to go?" The gunshot noise of the DiEnd Driver echoes in Tsukasa's ears when Kaito turns his head around, gaze wild, eyes wide and vulnerable, a deep frown on his face. They don't speak a word then, an intense tension hanging between them until Kaito strides forward, grabbing Tsukasa by the collar. Tsukasa is startled, but he doesn't stop Kaito. Kaito's gaze is full of his feelings, desperate and piercing, facing Tsukasa, his heart beating hard. 

He wants to spit so many words, but he can't. His chest his heavy and his eyes watery, the grip on Tsukasa's collar hard but becoming more gentle with each moment. Kaito hates it. Tsukasa lets him, doesn't dodge away, and Kaito can tell he's scared, too, despite trying to play it off. 

Tsukasa parts his lips to say something but Kaito doesn't want to hear it, not now. He leans in and presses his lips on Tsukasa's before the other Rider can utter anything he doesn't mean or will regret later. Kaito pulls harder and his kiss is desperate and he's clutching to Tsukasa's shirt as if he wanted to convey all the feelings he had until now with just this one touch of their lips, this connecting point.

Tsukasa closes his eyes, just for the moment, and it works, he forgets all trouble that lies ahead for just this sweet moment that Kaito's warm and soft lips are pressing against his own. It's a quick but intense kiss, but to Tsukasa it feels like a much longer one.

The sounds around them become dull until Kaito slowly pulls back, and Tsukasa feels the kiss still lingering on his lips as he turns his back on the slender man.

"If I died, I'll let you have the world."


End file.
